Kidnapped by Urashiki
by a-purring-bird
Summary: Kid Naruto gets kidnapped by Urashiki and discovers a shocking truth. !Attention! I wrote chapter 1 before Boruto episode 131 came out. This was just my take on what I thought could have happened so it is not accurate to the actual ep. Hopefully, you will find it enjoyable.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto opened his eyes and realized that he was in a cave or underground lair. He looked at his arms and saw that they were tied up by red glowing strings. He tried to pull at them to get free but it was to no avail. Footsteps soon caught his attention and he looked straight ahead . A strange man with blue hair and white skin walked up to him. There was a devious smirk on his face.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Let me go!" Naruto yelled. He pulled at the strings again. The man chuckled and stood in front of him.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere."

"What do you want from me?!" Naruto asked with a growl.

"Your Nine Tails' chakra," he grinned. "But first I need you to release it for me."

"Huh?"

"Before we start I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Urashiki."

"I don't care! Let me go!"

"I can't do that. So just be a good boy and do what I say, okay?"  
"Shut up, you bastard!"

Urashiki was growing a little impatient. He reached his hand out and lifted Naruto's chin up. Naruto flinched at the touch. It was cold and made him feel uneasy. And looking into the man's creepy white eyes didn't help.

"You're being annoying. I'd like to get this done with quick. Maybe I should show you that I'm being serious, huh?" He narrowed his eyes.

"S-stop! Leave me alone!" Naruto tried to look away. Urashiki sighed in annoyance and removed his hand from Naruto's chin.

"If you're somehow still alive after I take your chakra, I'll let you go. Does that sound fair? Now, then." Urashiki backed up and got out his fishing pole. "Release your Nine Tails' chakra."

"I don't know how! Even if I did know, I wouldn't let you have any of it!"

"Hm? If you don't know how, then maybe I can help you." He chuckled and put his hand on his hip. "Remember the man in the cloak and the kid with blond hair?"  
"Yeah. What about them?!" Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"That man's name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"W-what? That's not possible. Sasuke's-"

"I'm telling the truth. And the kid that's with him...is your son."

"No!" Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"Both of them, including myself, came from the future," Urashiki continued. "And if you need help to release your Nine Tails' chakra, I can go and bring back their dead bodies. I'm sure that will help you release that powerful chakra that's inside of you." He smirked.  
Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth opened. "Don't you dare lay a finger on them! I'll kill you!" Red chakra suddenly started to engulf Naruto. His teeth grew into fangs and his eyes turned a bright red with his pupils forming into slits. His fingernails grew long and sharp. Naruto started growling and pulling at the strings again, almost breaking them this time.

A grin grew on Urashiki's face. "That's right. Release the Nine Tails' chakra!"

Suddenly, he sensed someone coming.

"Looks like someone found me. But no matter. We're almost done here." With that, he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto ran onto the scene and stopped when he saw Urashiki.

"Release Naruto n-" Boruto quickly realized that something was wrong. He looked behind the Otsutsuki and saw Naruto, but there was something different about him. Red chakra surrounded his body and he was snarling like a monster.

Boruto looked back at Urashiki. "What did you do?!" he demanded.

Urashiki chuckled. "It doesn't really matter. Pretty soon you'll be eliminated."

"Raargh!" Naruto growled and pulled at his restraints with force, causing the strings to finally break and let him go. He got down on four legs and growled wildly.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Boruto decided that he would go up to Naruto and talk. But before he could take more than a few steps, Sasuke and Jiraiya caught up to him. They both gasped when they saw the Nine Tails' chakra cloak.  
"Boruto! Don't go near him!" Jiraiya shouted.

He stopped walking and turned around. "What? Why?"

"Naruto is not in control of his body right now. If you go near him, you'll be attacked!"  
"But-"

"Just stay there!"

Boruto became quiet and looked at the ground, fists clenched in disappointment.

Sasuke turned to Jiraiya. "I'll deal with Urashiki. You go stop Naruto."  
"Got it."

Jiraiya started running toward Naruto, getting ready to suppress the Nine Tails' chakra, but a fishing hook suddenly flew at him. He jumped out of the way and looked over to the direction it came from.  
"Sorry, but I'm not letting you foil my plan," Urashiki said. He then turned his attention to Naruto. "I'll take some of your chakra now." He got ready to throw his fishing hook but Sasuke ran at him and swung his sword. Urashiki dodged it and faced his attacker.

"You have to deal with me first," Sasuke said.

"I can tell you're still not at full strength so I'm not very wor-" Sasuke swung his sword at him while he was still talking. Urashiki was caught off guard but took a step back just in time, the sword barely missing his throat.

"Shut up," Sasuke said with a serious face.

Urashiki frowned but then grinned. "Fine. Let's play then."

As they fought, an enraged Naruto looked around, watching everyone carefully. Noticing Boruto just standing still, he charged forward. Jiraiya watched in fear as Naruto flung himself toward Boruto.

"Watch out!"

It took a moment for Boruto to realize that Naruto was coming straight at him. He tried to move out of the way but Naruto was too quick and knocked him down. He growled and raised his clawed hand, ready to strike Boruto.

"Stop! It's me!" he shouted. Naruto hesitated and stared at him. "That's r-right. It's me, Boruto. Remember?"

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember. When he opened them again he roared in anger and flexed his claw.

"Oh no!" Jiraiya shouted. He ran toward both of them, hoping he'd make it in time.

Boruto gulped and tried to talk sense into Naruto again. "P-please stop! I'm here to rescue you! You have to listen to me! Stop!"

He raised his arms in front of his face and braced himself for the attack but it never came. He slowly removed his arms from his face and saw Naruto blinking his eyes. He quietly whispered, "S-son?"

Boruto's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Naruto backed away to let his son get up. Then he turned around and narrowed his eyes at Urashiki. Growling, he ran toward the alien.

Urashiki was busy defending against Sasuke but heard growling getting louder behind him so he turned around. He was caught by surprise as Naruto slashed him across the chest. He grunted and flew up to get out of Naruto's range.

"Damnit! I was careless." He looked down at Naruto and saw him jumping up, trying to get to him.

Urashiki used his Rinnegan to open a Space Time portal. "Don't think I have given up just yet." He then retreated into the portal. When he was gone, Naruto stopped raging and began to lose consciousness. He closed his eyes and fell onto the floor, the red chakra disappearing and his body going back to normal.

"Dad!" Boruto yelled, running over to him. He knelt down and shook Naruto's shoulder gently. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, realizing what Boruto just said.

_Seems like I was right about my assumptions. _He smiled to himself, amused.

"Don't worry." Boruto turned to see Jiraiya walking up to him. "He exhausted himself but he'll be fine."

"That's a relief!" He rubbed his eyes that were starting to tear up and smiled.

"We should probably go." Sasuke said, walking up to them. "There's no more reason to be here."

Jiraiya picked up Naruto and they all began to leave the cave.

Once they were outside, Jiraiya placed Naruto carefully on the grass, then he turned to Sasuke with a serious look on his face. "You two aren't from this time period, are you?" Sasuke tensed and looked away. "Why would you think that?"

"Considering how similar Boruto and Naruto are and the fact that Boruto called him his 'Dad' is pretty telling."

Sasuke sighed and then decided there was no point in pretending anymore. "Yes. We are from a different time period. But I prefer to keep the details to a minimum. We can't afford changing the past too much or it will affect the future."

"I understand," Jiraiya said. "I'll stay quiet about this. You have my word."

"Um," Boruto suddenly chimed in. "Naruto knew about us being from the future, too...He called me son."

"What?!"

"Urashiki must have told him before we got there," Boruto said solemnly.

"If Naruto knows then we may have already changed the future, knowing how much of a knucklehead he is," Sasuke said grimly.  
"That won't be a problem," Jiraiya said. "I have a jutsu that I can use to make him forget everything that's happened today."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, uncertain.

He smiled and nodded. "So don't fret! Just leave it to me!" He raised a hand and gave a thumbs up.

Sasuke sighed in relief while Boruto looked over at Naruto, still resting on the ground. A small smile formed on his lips. _I'm glad I was able to protect you today, Dad. Let's eat some ramen when you wake up, dattebasa._

_END_


End file.
